Twelve Gates III: Rise of the Guardian
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Part three to the Twelve Gates Series
1. Prologue: Battle Plans

_A/N: After much consideration I have decided to go ahead and start the next part of Twelve Gates due to my heart feeling like its the right time to continue my favorite out of all of the stories I have wrote ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own all of my OCs , the research on the supernatural and mythological creatures , and the story itself ._

 **Twelve Gates III : Rise of the Guardian**

Prologue : Battle Plans

 _ **Ancient Scripture of the Shamans**_

 _ **"Not long after the decending of the first Shaman Spirits from heaven to Earth and the relocating of the Twelve Gates to their hidden locations , the Lord sent down along side of the Dagger of the Fallen with the Phoenix Spirit , a powerful blade of pure and great power blessed by the Creator himself to be used during a time of great need when evil would fall upon the Earth he loved , this blade was named the Guardian Saber . The Guardian Saber contained within itself a power to great for mere mortals to carry so a contest was held to find one pure of heart , noble in strength , and courageous enough to walk amongst an evil that even humanity would fear in order to bring salvation to the innocent people of God . Many tried and failed to acquire this blade except for one brave hero who rose above the rest and claimed the sword for his own. In order to keep such a blade in the hand of the purest heart the Guardian Saber bound itself to the bloodline of this warrior aligning itself to all who follow in his family and only being wielded by the one who was his rightful heir and capable of taking on the same trail that he had to face to awaken the true powers of the Guardian Saber ."**_

 **Wolverine ' s Den - Village of the Rockies - Salina Fireheart ' s House**

" Salina , " Zacharai walked into Salina Fireheart ' s study to find her bent over like she was exhausted .

" Salina , its the illness isn ' t ? " Zacharai , Elder to the Land of Ice asked coming over to her concerned .

" Yes , its almost that time Zacharai , the last of my days have finally drawn near and I feel like its much closer than even I could imagine . Send word to Raven and ask her to bring the Stallion Shaman and Fallen Warrior with her and to also bring the Guardian Saber and my journal as she will need them as well . " Salina said as she glanced at a picture of her children together .

" Of course , " Zacharai said as he went to do as Salina asked .

 **Coastline**

Near one of the Atlantic Ocean coastlines the Shaman and Fallen Warriors were coming up on the gruesome sight of giant dead carcasses of things that normally dwell in the ocean .

" Looks like Hydra ' s been busy . " Wildcat Chris Harris , the Fallen Angel and Sabertooth Shaman said .

" I understand he ' s living and hungry and probably needs a meal to live off of like any other creature but this is wrong . " Adam Copeland , also known as the Rated "R" Superstar and Hawk Shaman said as he looked at the display on the beach .

" Demons , demonic creatures , abominations , that ' s all they know is destruction and death . " Raven Fireheart , Phoenix Shaman sighed .

" Wonder where he is ? " Mark Calloway , the Undertaker and Crow Shaman asked .

" Don ' t know , but judging by how long these carcasses have been here and the fact that this is his meal and its not finished , may mean he is coming back . " Aaron Riley , Wolf Shaman said .

Cowboy , James Storm , the Stallion Shaman and the It Factor , Bobby Roode , the Wolverine Shaman , the only two Shaman Warriors to have completed their task was bent over one of the carcasses of a dead shark checking it out .

" To think that this would be considered the greatest predator in the ocean and this Hydra creature treating it like its nothing more than paper . " James said .

" Its not right , " Roode said .

" Has anything been right since we found out about all of this mess ? " Jay Reso , Christian Cage , Pegasus Shaman asked .

" No , " Matt and Jeff Hardy , Black Jaquar and Tiger Shamans both answered .

" Poor creatures . " Amy Dumas , Lita and Fox Shaman said as Beth Hardy looked away from the scene .

" Can any of them be saved ? " Chris Jericho , Dingo Shaman asked .

" Doesn ' t look like it , why ? " Glen Jacobs , also called Kane and Dragon Shaman asked .

" To rescue the ones we can and put the ones we can ' t rescue out of its misery to stop any suffering . " Jericho said .

" What ' s being done to our world is horrible . " Silphy the Blue Pixie had come with them from Thunder Mountain to try and help put a stop to the demons .

James was still bent over the dead shark looking at the green stuff where Hydra had apparently been eating on the shark and then he looked at what appeared to be a marlin next to also with green stuff on where Hydra had been eating the fish .

" Ouch , " James said as he touched some of the green stuff it began to burn his finger .

" James , " Raven came over to him looking at his finger .

" You touched the green stuff didn ' t you ? " Chris asked as Raven used water from her canteen to wash off the Cowboy ' s finger .

" I was trying to figure out what it was , " Storm shrugged .

" Its Hydra ' s saliva . " Aaron said .

" And why did it burn ? " James asked .

" It sort of like an acid , but its easily washed off with clean water . " Harris said .

" Your okay , but now we know not to touch it . " Raven said .

" Thanks babe , " Storm said .

" Now to find Hydra . " Bobby said .

" Hail , young warriors , " Said a voice in the sky .

" Huh ? " The Shamans and Fallen asked .

One of the harpies came down upon some of the rocks to speak to the warriors .

" Marcus ? " Raven said looking confused as to why the harpies were coming down to them .

" We meet again , Phoenix Shaman , I see the Fallen Warrior is here as well . " Marcus said as the others looked at Raven and Harris .

" Marcus was the harpy , Raven and I meet after she fell in the river . " Harris said to the others .

" Oh , " The guys said .

" What news do you have for us Marcus ? " Raven asked .

" The names of the other sea monsters along the other coasts ? " Marcus said a Damien came down with his brother .

" Greetings Shamans , " Damien said .

The guys gave their greetings to Damien .

" So , who are the other three monsters ? " Aaron asked .

" One is the Kraken . " Marcus said .

" The Kraken ? " Jay asked looking confused .

" Norwegian sea monster said to look like a giant squid , it has eight long tentacles that were once used to pull ships down to the darkest part of the ocean . " Raven said .

" Okay , and the other two ? " Adam asked .

" Scylla , is the second , " Damien said .

" Scylla ? " Jericho asked .

" An ancient Greek sea monster that was said to attack sailors . " Glen said .

" And Charybdis is the other unknown sea monster . " Marcus said .

" Before you guys asked , Charybdis is also mostly known in Ancient Greek as a sea monster that is sea to look like a whirlpool capable of bring down ships . " Mark told them .

" So Hydra , the Kraken , Scylla , and Charybdis are all free from their prisons deep in the ocean ? " Harris asked .

" Its as you say . " Damien said .

" Prisons ? " Bobby asked .

" All four of these monsters along with several others were chained up after the 18th Century due to the Lord not wanting their kind to harm Earth any longer . " Harris sighed .

" And unfortunately Sammael found the key during one of heavens many trials . " Damien said .

" Trials ? " The Shamans asked .

" We won ' t say anymore on the matter . " Marcus said .

" Why not ? " Jay asked .

" The details is a secret in heaven only to be seen after the last days on Earth and beyond that I won ' t say anymore either . " Harris said .

" So , what can we do against four giant sea monsters ? " Jericho asked .

" Stop them . " Bobby said .

" We need to get to the Temple of the Sea , so , that Amy can complete her task . " Aaron said looking at Amy .

" Hydra is close to that area . " Marcus said .

" Then we start by taking down Hydra . " Raven looked at Harris .

" Right , " Harris remembering the plan .

" How do you suppose we do that ? " Adam asked .

" Can you help us ? " Raven asked Marcus and Damien .

" We can and we brought aid for just such an occasion . " Marcus said whistling .

" Aid ? " Beer Money asked .

Just then they heard screeching as a giant creature land next to them out of the sky that had body of a horse and the wings , claws , and head of an eagle .

" You whistled . " The creatures asked Marcus .

" Yes , sorry to call you like this Kaisa , but we are in need of assistances . " Marcus said .

" Kaisa ? " Aaron asked .

" You must be the Shaman Warriors and Fallen Warriors I heard about , sorry if I alarmed you but you need not worry I would never harm anyone , I am Kaisa , leader of the hippogriffs .

" Kaisa , " Silphy said fluttering in front of the big creature .

" Greetings Silphy its good to see you out in the wide world again . " Kaisa said .

" And its good to see old friends even with the trouble around . " Silphy laughed .

" I heard someone whistle . " Another creatures showed up that made the group even more shocked , it was half - man , half - horse .

" Orien , " Damien said .

" Orien ? " Jericho asked .

" You ' re a centaur ? " Raven asked .

" I am as you say my lady . " Orien answered as Thunderbolt sniffed the centaur .

" Thunderbolt thats not nice . " Storm said .

" He ' s fine , I remember this one when he was still a colt . " Orien scratching Thunderbolt ' s head who seemed to enjoy it .

" Anyone else coming . " Kaisa asked .

" The mermaids are meeting us at the site and so is Gabriel . " Marcus said .

" Gabriel . " Harris said .

" You know this Gabriel ? " Amy asked .

" Yes he is another one of the archangel , the one responsible for telling Mary about Christ being born , and he was the one who protected me from Asmodai ' s full rather when he was still my body . " Harris said .

" We do need two other . " Kaisa said .

" Who ? " Beth asked .

" Pegasus and Kai maybe able to aid us . " Marcus said .

Glen and Jay looked at each other knowing what to do .

" You first Glen , since Kai is bigger . " Jay said .

" Right , " Glen using his mind to contact the red dragon who came down landing near one of the clearings .

" He sure did grow since his time asleep . " Silphy said .

Kai roared and let out a fiery breath into the sky .

" Pegasus , " Jay called as rushing wind was heard and Pegasus landed next to Thunderbolt who greeted the winged - horse .

" So , did that one . " Kaisa said .

" Alright , so , now what ? " Adam asked .

" Hmm , does anyone know how many heads Hydra has already sprouted or how many he started out with if he hasn ' t sprouted any ? " Raven asked moving to a clear spot of sand .

" He started out with three heads and only has three at the moment . " Marcus said as Raven picked up a stick and started drawing in the sand .

" What are you doing , Raven ? " James asked looking at what she was drawing .

" If the legends are correct one of its heads will have red , only four teeth , and will look weaker than the others . " Raven said .

" The legends you ' ve heard is true , " Silphy answered .

" But , the weaker looking head only sprouts after nine heads appear . " Raven said .

" Yes , " Orien said .

" Then we have to strike each on of its three heads twice in order for the weak one to appear for the weak one leads directly to the heart of Hydra which is its weak point . " Raven said .

" Only from the inside though . " Kaisa said .

" Inside ? Meaning one of us is going to have to go down this things mouth and stab its heart directly ? " Matt asked .

" Exactly , " Raven said .

" And who is going to do this ? " Roode and Jeff asked .

" I will , " Harris said .

" You ? " Storm asked .

" Since technically I ' m already dead , Hydra won ' t harm or kill me if it gets to bad or when I go down the things throat to its heart , so , it will provide us with an advantage to stab the heart and kill the monster . " Chris said .

" Alright , then , I say we have ourselves a battle plan against Hydra . " Aaron said .

" After he is dead you will have to burn the body in order to keep his remains from polluting the ocean which is why having Kai here will help us as well . " Marcus explained .

" Okay , then Storm , Roode , full armor for the two of you with this monster . " Raven turned to look at the two who had completed their tasks to getting their full powers .

" Got it , " Storm and Roode looked at each other summoning their armor and weapons to them .

" You might want Wolborg and Thunderbolt ' s extra energy in you as well . " Aaron said .

" Of course , Wolborg . " Bobby called as the Wolverine Shaman spirit came into the It Factor .

" Thunderbolt , I need your help . " Storm looked at the Stallion whose spirit came into him giving the Cowboy the control over the weather like he needed .

" Harris , Fallen Armor . " Raven looked at the Wildcat .

" Right , " Harris summoning his Fallen Warrior Armor to himself .

" Sunrise , help Harris . " Raven said sending the phoenix to the Wildcat whose spirit went into the Fallen Warrior like back in the Ruins of Northern Canada .

" This feels better . " Harris liking the energy boost .

" Hardys , Army , " Raven looked at the three .

" Lets go , " The Hardys said as they , Amy , and Raven summoned their armor to them .

" Alright , lets get up as close as we can to Hydra with the ones without armor staying as far back as possible at the moment . " Aaron said .

" Good idea , " Jay agreed .

" Mark could you keep an eye on Beth ? " Jeff looked at the Undertaker .

" Of course , " Mark looked at Beth .

" Everyone move out . " Raven said as they began to proceed towards Hydra .


	2. Snowbird

_A/N: Battle plans have been formed against Hydra and Salina is not well meaning everything is now set up for this story ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own all of my OCs , the research on the supernatural and mythological creatures , and the story itself ._

Chapter 1 : Snowbird

 **Near the Entrance to Ocean City**

The group arrived at the spot where they needed to enter to go down to site of where Amy ' s task would be to see a monster that was taller than the Empire State Building and looked much like a giant , sea serpent trying to destroy the coastline .

" Well , there he is . " Jay said .

" Yeah , alright , all of you without armor get back to the tree line . " Raven said .

All of the ones with armor and the ones not fighting Hydra moved back to the tree line allowing the others to deal with the monster .

" Okay , now if only we can create a net or something to keep Hydra from retreating back into the deeper part of the ocean . " Raven said .

" The merpeople are already on it . " Gabriel the archangel said as he landed next to the ones going into battle .

" Gabriel . " Harris said .

" Good to see you again , Harris . " Gabriel said .

" Except this time its to defend the innocent together instead of you bailing me out of trouble . " Harris said .

" Then lets get to it . " Gabriel said as they saw an energy net forming behind Hydra making the creatures three heads roar at the same time .

" Alright , guys , our friends will rope on of the heads of Hydra allowing us to cut them off until there is nine of them . And then we will rope the eight heads we don ' t need in order for Wildcat to get into the head that goes straight to the heart . " Raven said .

" Right , " The ones following Raven into battle said .

" Team Extreme you three are up first , " Raven looked at Matt , Jeff , and Amy .

" Amy hop on . " Glen said as Kai flew next to her .

Amy got on a little hesitate , but knowing job as Glen roped the first of Hydra ' s heads and tied it to one of the spines on Kai ' s back .

 _" Kai , fly away from Hydra . "_ Kane thought to the dragon as Kai flew backwards stretching the first of Hydra ' s heads while the others put up a fight .

" Throw one of your stars at the head . " Silphy coached .

Amy did what Silphy said and when the star grazed the first neck of Hydra it chopped it off .

" Nice , " Glen said as he let loose the rope and backed up with Kai allowing the head that Amy chopped off to split in two .

Next up was Matt who a lot like Amy had to be lifted in the air this time on the back of Pegasus with Jay . Jay roped another head and tied it to horn on Pegasus ' s saddle pulling Pegasus back stretching the next head as Glen got one of the first heads tying it to one of the heavy boulders in the water to eliminate the threat of at least one of Hydra ' s heads .

Matt then with Hydra distracted a little and tied up cut of another head with his twin-bladed staff causing those to split into two and Jay tied off another head just like Glen did .

" Tiger Shaman . " Kaisa said as he hypnotized one head with his eyes and got it to follow him allowing Jeff to use one of his long knives to cut off another head allowing Kaisa to pin the third head down after it split in two , Orien tied it to another rock .

And the ones who had cut the first three heads backed off looking at Hydra now with six heads instead of three .

" Alright , James , Bobby , its our turn . " Raven looked at the two .

" Beer ! " James said .

" Money ! " Bobby echoes as the three charged at Hydra .

" Good grief , " Harris said shaking his head .

" You ' re just mad because they didn ' t shout AMW . " Jay said .

" Nah , I ' m not mad . " Harris chuckled .

Bobby Roode ran after the fourth head of Hydra as Orien roped it before the monster could get its teeth around the Canadian .

" Now , Wolverine Shaman . " Orien said .

" Right , " Bobby said unsheathing Icebreaker as he charged up the sword with his ice powers making the blade diamond hard and slashing through the head with ease , then stepping as far back as he could to allow the one to split its heads into two .

Orien roped the fourth head and brought it to the ground allowing Bobby to freeze it with his ice powers to the flat part of a boat ramp .

" That will hold it , " Orien said .

" I will freeze it again if it doesn ' t . " Bobby looking at the now seven - headed monster .

" Two more heads to go . " Orien said .

" Cowboy , its your turn . " Roode said .

" Right , " Storm said charging at the fifth head using the added speed from Thunderbolt ' s spirit touching him to confuse the fifth head as James ran in and out of spots working the head into a frenzy finally catching the thing off guard and roped it using his lasso .

" Stallion Shaman , " Damien said as Storm tossed the end of the lasso that he was holding to the harpy who caught it and began pulling back .

" Time to take out another heaed . " James pulling the staff from the holster on his back and pulled the staff apart revealing hidden twin blades .

The jaws came extremely close to Cowboy , but was stopped as the twin blades sliced the head in two causing the monster to now have eight heads .

" Whoa , " Storm said landing on his back after the things jaws nearly got him only to have the saliva and green blood from the head that was severed to get on him .

Raven charged at the final head unsheathing Molten and charging the blade making it turn red as Marcus roped the last head that needed to be cut pulling it down for the Phoenix Shaman who severed the Hydra ' s sixth head making the head count turn into nine .

" Now , Wildcat . " Raven said as the head with read eyes now appeared .

Gabriel pulled the bottom of the things jaw open with a little help from one of the merpeople who roped the top keeping the mouth open for Harris .

" Right , time to end you Hydra . " Harris jumping into the things mouth down its throat as Gabriel and merman let go of the jaws .

" Ahh , " James cringed when the saliva and blood began to burn just as the other eight Hydra heads broke free of their restraints .

" James , " Bobby said .

" Bobby , Matt , grab him and everyone move back to the trees . " Raven said .

" Right , " Bobby and Matt said grabbing the Cowboy being careful not to touch the green stuff and moved back with the others as Wolborg and Thunderbolt separate from their partners Thunderbolt looking concerned for his partner .

" Easy , Thunderbolt , I ' ve got him . " Raven said rushing to Storm ' s side .

" Storm , " Bobby said .

" What happened ? " Raven asked .

" Some of the saliva and blood got on me . " James panting as the stuff really started burning .

" Remove the top of your armor , " Glen said and James did so making them see the lacerations from the green stuff .

" James , " Raven said seeing the stuff still burning his skin .

" Amy , wash him off . " Aaron said now at their side .

" Right , hold your breath Cowboy . " Amy said .

Storm held his breath as Amy unleashed some clean water from her hands washing the green stuff off of his body causing the Cowboy to stop screaming and the green stuff stopped burning his skin .

" Alright , James , I need you to be very still for me babe . " Raven said removing her gloves from her hands and charging them with healing powers .

" Okay , " Storm looked at her .

" This may burn a little , but not in the same way as the saliva and blood from Hydra . " Raven warned him .

" Alright , " James said .

Raven the placed her hands over the Cowboy ' s skin sending out the healing heat from her hands .

" Ah , " James hissed as the lacerations began to heal at the same time Amy was washing off the Cowboy ' s armor .

" Easy Cowboy , " Raven said cranking up the heat just a little more .

" Ow , " James said until he felt the heat stop and saw that his wounds were completely healed .

" All better now , " Raven said .

" And so is your armor . " Amy said .

" Thank you , both of you . " James said to the girls .

" You really need to stop scaring me to death . " Bobby sighed in relief .

" I agree , " Raven hugging the Cowboy .

" And this is coming from two of the people who scares me to death on a daily bases . " James chuckled .

" Duh , " Raven and Bobby both said as they heard Hydra roar in pain .

" I guess , Harris has cut into the heart chamber . " Aaron said .

" Yeah , its said to be rather thin . " Silphy said .

" It wouldn ' t need a thick barrier with so many heads to protect itself and most people not sticking to the legend on how to defeat him . Of course some also miss the part about burning the remains and Hydra becomes a problem again . " Kaisa said .

" Again ? " Jay asked .

" It takes two hundred years for the process to be complete , but if Hydra isn ' t burned after death it with begin to repair itself over time . " Marcus said .

" Then we burn it once Harris is done . " Glen said .

Hydra then began screeching and roaring out in pain as Harris began slashing and cutting the heart of Hydra with his katanas and then teleporting out of his body through its tough skin into the ocean . Hydra began to convulse before falling to its death on the beach .

With the help of their friends they got the carcass of Hydra up and gathered all of the dead marine life and allowed Kai to burn them all together to clear up the beach .

" Its a shame that such innocent creatures had to parish from Hydra ' s reign of terror like this , but at least the beach is cleaned up . " Jericho said .

" More will be born in the coming years and life will continue . " Gabriel said .

" Thanks for your help , Gabriel . " Harris said and the others said their gratitude as well .

" No problem , but I must go and inform Michael that Hydra has been dealt with , I will see you all again . " Gabriel said and then left to go help Michael .

" We will see what can be done about the other sea monsters and get the word back to you . " Marcus said as Damien and Kaisa went to help after saying their goodbyes .

" I am going with them for a little while as I won ' t be much help underwater . " Silphy said following the ones who flew away .

" Later Silphy . " Raven said .

" I must go as well , later Thunderbolt , Pegasus . " Orien running off to do what he had to .

" Well , they were good help , " Jericho said .

" We ' ll probably me up with them again before the Twelve Gates are closed . " Aaron said .

" So , you had to go and touch the green stuff again ? " Harris joked at Storm after hearing what happened .

" Its not like I asked for the thing to drool and bleed on me when it died , jeez , Wildcat . " James said .

" I know I ' m just messing with you . " Harris said as they washed the last of ashes away to make sure the fire didn ' t burn anything unnecessary .

" How about a break before decending to the Ocean City ? " Aaron asked .

" Good idea , " Raven said .

" Hey , what is that coming toward us in the sky ? " Jay asked making the others look as well .

" Its a bird , " Adam said as it landed and held its leg out to Raven .

" Its a snowbird from the Wolverine ' s Den . " Aaron said making Roode look at him .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" In fact this is Zacharai ' s bird . " Aaron said .

" What could Zacharai want with Raven ? " Mark asked as Raven undid the letter on the birds leg .

Raven opened the letter and began reading before gasping at what she read .

" Mom wants me , Storm , and Harris to come to the Wolverine ' s Den immediately and its says that I need to bring the Guardian Saber and her journal with me . " Raven said .

" Why ? " Aaron asked .

Raven gulped as tears fell from her face .

" Raven , answer me , " Aaron growled at her making Storm pull him away from her by the arm .

" Enough , " James glared at Aaron .

" She needs to grow up , instead of thinking of herself . " Aaron staring Storm in the face .

" Salina is dying , " Raven said making everyone look at her shocked .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" My mother is dying and its my fault . " Raven said .

" Raven , its not your fault . " Storm shook his head .

" No , it is , I was the one that wrote her the letter to help us with the Celestial Chain and now according to this letter the chain drained her of most of her energy . " Raven cried .

" She was doing it to help us . " Harris said .

" Yeah , Harris and James , lets go . " Raven said packing up her stuff .

" Where are you going ? " Aaron asked .

" To my mother and apparently she wants Storm and Harris with me . " Raven said .

" But , " Aaron said .

" You need to lead the others to where ever until we can get back , " Raven said .

" Sure , " Aaron said .

" Just let us know what happens , " Roode said away from everyone else as Storm and Harris finished packing .

" We will and I ' m sorry for not taking you with us Bobby , but you need to stay here and help them as you are the only other one at the moment with your full Shaman powers . " Storm said .

" Its fine , bro , just help her . " Roode looked at Raven .

" Always , " James said .

" We ' re ready to go , " Harris said .

" Good luck , " Bobby said .

" Thanks , Bobby . " Raven said .

Raven , Storm , and Harris soon had their stuff packed and said their goodbyes to others for now until they could return to them and then left going back to the Wolverine ' s Den .

" Raven , whatever you may believe , this isn ' t your fault . " James said .

Raven nodded her head yes not knowing what to say as they rode towards Den together .


	3. Guardian of the Sea

_A/N: Some issues developing between Aaron and Raven ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own all of my OCs , the research on the supernatural and mythological creatures , and the story itself ._

Chapter 2 : Guardian of the Sea

 **Large Group**

After the rest up from the fight with Hydra the group now without Raven , Storm , and Harris entered the tunnel going down to the Ocean City .

" So , what exactly is the Ocean City ? " Jericho asked .

" Atlantis , " Aaron said .

" Here we go again , " Matt said .

" So , we are actually going to find the City of Atlantis ? " Jeff asked .

" Yes , we are . " Aaron said .

" But , I though we were going to the Ocean City . " Jay said .

" You can get to Atlantis now unless you go through the Ocean City , " Aaron getting frustrated by all of the questions .

" What ' s your problem ? " Bobby asked Aaron .

" None of your concern Bobby . " Aaron said .

" Okay , some please explain this Ocean City , City of Atlantis thing since I am suppose to be completing my task there . " Amy said .

" As most people understand from the legends , the City of Atlantis once dwelled above the surface before a giant earthquake caused it to sink into the ocean . But , what people don ' t know is that another city was connected to Atlantis and sank with it which was known as Ocean City . The two are now said to be connected as one and that the only way to get to Atlantis from the surface is by traveling through the Ocean City . " Mark said .

" Aaron said back near the Guard Tower in Canada that Atlantis was home to the Guardians of the Sea . " Adam said .

" Yes I did why ? " Aaron asked .

" It sounds a lot like how Bobby is the Warrior of the Northern Lights , Guardian of Northern Canadian , Warrior of Ice , and Wolverine Shaman . " Jay said .

" And Storm being the Master of the Untamed Spirit , Legendary Rider of the South , Warrior of Thunder , and Stallion Shaman . " Jericho said .

Bobby looked at them thinking about it and then looked at Amy knowing that she was the Fox Spirit and capable of useing the Water Element .

" Is Amy the Guardian of the Sea ? " Bobby asked .

" What ? " Amy looked at Bobby .

" She is as Bobby says , " Aaron said .

" Guardian of the Sea ? " Glen smiled as he looked at Amy making her blush .

" Huh ? " Matt and Adam looked at Glen and Amy .

" Hmm , " Jeff and Beth said looking at the four and smiled at each other .

" You guys are weird , but in a good way . " Jay laughed .

" Thanks , " Jeff smiled .

" Of course , Jeff , would take that as a complement . " Adam laughed .

Mark looked at Aaron as he saw anger in the Wolf Shaman ' s eyes realizing that he was angry with Raven and Storm for some reason and now Aaron was taking it out on Bobby due to how close the It Factor was to both Raven and Storm .

" We will stop to rest in Ocean City . " Mark said with a do not argue tone .

" Whatever , " Aaron said .

" And I will have a personal talk with you , Aaron . " Mark whispered in his ear .

" Yeah , " Aaron said .

 **Entrance to the Den**

Soon Raven , Storm , and Harris were making their way up to the entrance into the Wolverine ' s Den in order to go down to Salina ' s house .

" Can you teleport the three of us in , Chris ? " Raven asked .

" I can , " Chris said .

" No need , " Zacharai called from a secret entrance into the Den .

" What is this ? " Storm asked .

" It use to be an escape route in dark times for those who could not fight in the Den , but now its pretty much an easy access for emergency purpose . " Zacharai said as they entered and he allowed the door to close shut .

" How is she ? " Raven asked .

" Exhausted , but she ' s not quite close to the end yet , " Zacharai said .

" Yet ? " Chris and James asked .

" She still has one last task to do before the end and that task is almost upon us . " Zacharai said .

" What task ? " Raven asked .

" All will be reveal when we reach her house . " Zacharai said leading through the quicker path to Salina ' s house .

The four of them walked up to her front door as she opened it allowing them to come in .

" I was watching for you . " Salina said .

" Mom , " Raven said as they entered the house .

" Stop , I see the look on your face and before you say anything I want you to know Raven that this isn ' t your doing . " Salina said .

" But , I was the one who asked . . . " Raven said and stopped as Salina held her hand up for Raven to be silent .

" I did it for my grandchildren , all of my grandchildren , " Salina said first looking at Raven and then glancing at Storm with a wink .

" Thank you , " James said realizing what she meant .

" I know its hard leaving a child behind without really knowing how it will affect them or if they will be okay when I see them again . " Salina said seeing the affect it was already having on the Cowboy having his daughter in the deep slumber .

Raven looked at her realizing she was talking about her and her brothers , while also trying to comfort Storm about having Makayla in the sleep used to protect the children from Lilith and the other demons .

" I , " Raven went to say , but finding it pointless .

" I know , you wish you could save everybody Raven , but death is a necessary path that all must take before the end of all things come . " Salina said .

" Salina ' s right , " Chris touch Raven ' s shoulder .

" I understand . " Raven said drying her tears .

" So , about this task , Zacharai mentioned . " Storm said making Chris and Raven look at him .

" Two tasks actually , one is to educate Raven in the full use of the Guardian Saber allowing her to wake up the blade ' s full potential and last is to give Raven the rest of my powers , both tasks will aid you in dealing with the Twelve Princes and closing the Twelve Gates . " Salina said now making the three of them look at her .

" So , this is to help Raven ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , and what needs to be done will probably take its toll on her physically as the trials she must soon face to awaken the Guardian Saber and to take on the energy I will pass to her will be a far more exhausting task then even the tasks you must face as Shamans to awaken your powers . " Salina informed them .

Storm looked at Salina knowing what he had to face during his task to awaken the full Stallion Spirit within him and wondering what could be worse .

" I will do it if it means saving those I love and protecting the innocent from all evil that would hurt them . " Raven declared .

" Then you at least have the will and reason to do this which will help you complete the trials ahead . " Salina said .

" And what role will Chris and I play in this ? " James asked .

" You two will be need to care for her after the process is complete and when the end grows near for me . " Salina said .

James and Chris looked at each other and then Salina knowing that they would always care for Raven .

" Of course , " James and Chris both said .

" So , what needs to be done in order to prepare me for the trials ? " Raven asked .

" First you need to learn about your heritage and learn what the Guardian Saber is and how you are connected to it , Raven . " Salina said .

" Where ? " Raven asked .

" Come and I will show you . " Salina leading them into the study and back into the private room which was not showed to them the last time they were in Salina ' s house .

They saw more books and tomes in the private part of study all of the dealing with the deeper and more sacred legends of the world .

" These are all sacred to this world and the Old Ways , you will study them and the tomes in the other part of the study to prepare yourself for the trials ahead and for you to learn about the Guardian Saber . " Salina said .

" Alone ? " Raven asked .

" No , you will have help from myself , Zacharai , and those two , but it needs to get done . " Salina looked at Storm and Harris .

" Shaman School is in session . " James said making Raven and Chris both chuckle even Salina smiled a little .

" I forget how amusing some rednecks can be . " Salina said .

" Dad was amusing ? " Raven asked .

" You have no idea , " Salina said .

" Maybe I do , " Raven looked at James smiling .

" Hey its just the redneck in me . " Storm shrugged .

" So , how about a clean up seeing as I still smell like dead fish thanks to Hydra ? " Harris asked .

" Then eat since we haven ' t since before tackling Hydra and then we can start with the studying . " Raven suggested .

" Good plan , " Salina agreed .

Raven and AMW went and cleaned up from the fight with Hydra happy to have a bath instead of just washing off in some type of cold water source out in the wilderness .

" I haven ' t seen this much dirt on me in awhile . " Storm said feeling refreshed from the bath .

" My favorite Cowboy is now squeaky clean . " Raven said hugging Storm .

" Yeah , and hungry . " James said as his stomach rubbled .

" Then lets get you something to eat , " Raven kissing him .

" Okay , " Storm smiled as they entered the kitchen to find Chris talking with Zacharai about the other sea monsters .

" At least Hydra is down . " Chris said .

" And I would suggest taking out the Kraken next since you said the Fox Shaman will be going to deal with her task soon . " Zacharia said showing Chris the pictures of the Kraken .

" So , he really is just like a big squid or octopus ? " James said looking at the pictures .

" Except his blood is less potent and dangerous , with him its the tentacles and suction cups on the tentacles that is the problem . " Chris said .

" And his strength and ability to use the water around him as an ally since the Kraken moves better and quicker in the water . " Raven said .

" Its main body is the key to taking down the Kraken , but destroying the tentacles will anger him enough to bring his head out of the water . " Zacharai explained .

" Sounds great , " Raven said .

" All of this talking about fish has me craving for fish . " James said .

" Well , I don ' t have fish , so , you will have to do with out . " Salina said as the food was laid out for them .

" Burn , " Chris looked at Storm .

" Of course , after the fishy smell that came from you its a surprise that I would want something that smells that bad at all . " James teased .

" At least I didn ' t take a bath in the green stuff . " Chris said .

" Boys behave . " Raven sighed .

" Yes , Raven , " AMW said together and then they began eating .

" I ' m starting to sound like dad . " Raven said .

Salina laughed when Raven said she sounded like her father .


	4. Divine Relics

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own all of my OCs , the research on the supernatural and mythological creatures , and the story itself ._

Chapter 3 : Divine Relics

 **Salina ' s Study**

After the meal , Raven , James , and Chris moved into the study to try and figure out what they needed to about the Guardian Saber and how its connected to Raven .

" So , where do we start ? " James asked looking at all of the books .

" With Salina ' s journal and the Guardian Saber itself , " Raven said laying both on the large table in the center of the main part of the study .

" To bad Aaron has the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans_ with him as it may contain information in it as well . " Chris said .

" Hmm , what other artifacts from around the time of the First Shamans have we come across ? " Raven asked .

" Bobby ' s sword , Icebreaker was an artifact , but has it been around since the beginning ? " James asked .

" Good question , " Chris said as Raven began to look at the books on the shelves looking for one that would quite possibly have artifacts or something like that on it .

" _Shaman Treasures and Relics of the Old Ways_. " Raven read one of the titles on the books and pulled it down blowing dust off of it .

" Raven ? " James and Chris looked at her .

Raven flipped through the book seeing a picture of Icebreaker and held it up for Storm and Harris to see .

" Icebreaker , " Chris said .

" Maybe we should start with this book . " Raven said .

" Okay , " James said as they sat at the big table with the book and started looking through to see if they couldn ' t find the Guardian Saber .

" Hey , isn ' t that Molten , " Chris said as they saw another familiar looking sword .

" Yes , it is , whoa , " Raven said when she began reading the story of how her own primary weapon was forged .

" What ? " Chris and James asked as Salina walked in .

" Aaron wasn ' t joking when he said Molten was forged by a member of the Knights Templar . " Raven said .

" No , he was telling the truth . " Salina said making them look at her .

" Aaron said that the Knights Templar were first to set up the defense of the pilgrims traveling back and forth from Jerusalem to Europe in 1119 after the First Crusade of 1096 . " Chris said .

" And they fell in 1312 when the pope became corrupt , but the first grandmaster of the order forged Molten and then one of the last priests had it sent to the Phoenix Temple for safe keeping from the pope and anyone else looking for the sword to prevent it from becoming corrupt itself . " Salina said .

" Pilgrims , " Storm said thinking about what Slater told him during his task about having to protect people going to and from Jerusalem and Europe before the Lost Stallion Shaman fell into darkness himself .

" James ? " Raven looking at him feeling his emotions change .

" I was told of knights protecting pilgrims from bandits on the road to Jerusalem and Europe during my task to get the rest of my Shaman powers . " James said .

" By who ? " Chris asked .

" Slater , " Storm said .

" So you have met him , " Salina said .

" Yes , I have , " James said .

" Storm ? " Raven asked .

" He looks like his statue in Thunder Valley near the Wall of the Horse Lords , with a hood on his head . " James said .

" That hood is the only thing standing between the curse Astorath and Sammael put on him during the Bubonic Plague epidemic in Europe . " Salina said .

" He also gave me this , " Storm said laying the dagger that Slater had given the Cowboy out on the table .

" The Thunderblade , it was Slater ' s side arm and one he used the most in his later years after finding out that he was a Shaman . His last good deed before the plague started and last act as a free man was done with this dagger . " Salina said .

" Huh ? " Chris asked .

" The Wolverine Shaman at the time found out one of the villages he founded was being invaded by marauders lead by a fiend said to have been the blend of Astorath and Sammael ' s powers . According to legend the two demons wanted to see how much Europe had faded into darkness during the Dark Ages before letting loose their curse on the land . The Wolverine Shaman needed aid as the foes where said to be to many and the only one that was at the former Great Abbey that was being used as the Shamans hideout at the time was Slater and Vortex . So , the two rode into battle together and faced the threat of the marauders taking them down one by one , but when the Wolverine Shaman ' s back was turned the fiend took the Shaman and was about to execute him when Slater used the Thunderblade and slit the fiends throat destroying the monster . It was then that Astaroth and Sammael marked both Slater and Vortex with their curse , Astaroth wanted Slater to forever walk with the curse of the Bubonic Plague upon him and Sammael wanted Vortex to be bound to the Demon of Eternal Darkness as his chariot horse . Of course God has a way of allowing the curse to take place for the wrong actions Slater did in the past , but also allowing someone to come in much later on to undo the wrong of someone like Slater who seeks forgiveness for their past sins . " Salina said .

" My Lord allowed me to undo what I did in the past which was open the Twelve Gates . " Harris agreed with what Salina said .

" Look , " Raven said turning to the page with the Thunderblade on it .

" He said that the Thunderblade would allow me to summon Slater if I ever had to face Sammael and that Slater would fight the Demon of Death for me . " James said .

" Keep that blade close to you at all times . " Salina said .

" I will , " Storm looking at it .

" Wow , Chris , look , " Raven showing Harris his Fallen Armor and the Dagger of the Fallen in the book .

Chris looked at his armor which was blessed by the archangels and the weapon that would be the undoing of the Twelve Princes a little surprised to see them in a book about the Shamans .

" The Dagger of the Fallen is just one relic of the Old Ways to only be needed twice in the history of creation . " Salina said .

" Twice ? " James asked as Chris looked at Salina .

" The first time was when Michael used it to cast Lucifer out of heaven and the second is now for Chris to be able to use the Fallen Powers and lock the Twelve Gates back . " Salina said .

" See , I knew you were my Guardian Angel and now here I am finding out you have armor that was blessed by the archangels and a weapon used by Michael yep , Guardian Angel indeed . " Raven said hugging Chris .

" Thanks , " Harris said .

" Good man , Wildcat . " James said .

 **Ocean City**

The group finally made it to the Ocean City from the tunnel leading under the Atlantic Ocean , all of them were amazed to see a fully intact city up under the ocean .

" Wow , now that ' s incredible . " Jeff said .

" The city itself has been abandoned over time due to the fear of the water pressure puncturing the only barrier that keeps the ocean from flooding the city , but this place was just as populated as any other city in America at one point . " Aaron explained .

" Lets find some shelter to plan our next course of action and to settle everyones emotions over what maybe going on with Raven and Salina . " Mark said .

" Already have settled my emotions on the matter . " Aaron said .

" That wasn ' t an option . " Mark glared at him .

" Come on , lets find a place guys while Mark and Aaron talk . " Glen said .

" I wonder what AMW and Raven are doing right about now ? " Jay thought out loud as they settle down in some low part of a building that seemed to have enough protection for them from any enemies that may dwell under the city .

" Knowing the Cowboy he is probably opening a beer right about now . " Bobby chuckled .

 **Salina ' s House**

Raven was still looking through the _Shaman Treasures and Relics of the Old Ways_ book finally coming up on a page with the Guardian Saber on it .

" Guys I found something in the book . " Raven said looking at AMW who both now had beers in their hands .

" Really , " Chris said as Raven showed them the page with a picture of the Guardian Saber on it .

" Hmm , what does this up under it say ? " James asked looking at the text .

" Lets see , it says that the Guardian Saber once belong to the Archangel Uriel who sent the blade down with the first Phoenix Shaman and the Dagger of the Fallen for when the world the Lord created would need them to stopped the wicked from preying on the weak and innocent people who seeks the mercy and protection of the Creator . " Raven read to them .

Chris looked at Dagger of the Fallen and the Guardian Saber now with the knowledge that both of them were brought down to Earth from Heaven together .

" Other than what I just read , there ' s nothing else in this book on the Guardian Saber . " Raven said as she and James noticed Chris looking at the Dagger of the Fallen in his hand .

" Chris , you are deep in thought ? " James asked .

" Just thinking about how these two blades were blessed by the Lord and used by the archangels . " Chris said .

" Hmm , " Raven also thinking now as she took Storm ' s beer and drank a little bit from it so she could think better .

" Sneaking a sip from my beer , baby . " James said .

" Couples are suppose to share . " Raven teased Storm and making Harris laugh.

" Okay, so, lets say that both of the blades are Heavenly blades then maybe I should look for something that deals with divine artifacts instead one of the Shamans and Old Ways . " Raven thought going back to the bookshelves and looking through them .

" Good idea . " Chris said .

Raven looked and looked until she stopped on a book titles _Divine Relics_ and pulled it out taking it to the table .

" _Divine Relics_ , " James read the title .

Raven flipped through it until she came across something that said Guardian Saber and the Trials of Guardianship .

 _" The Guardain Saber , which is said to be the sword of the Archangel Uriel and was sent down to Earth carried by the original Phoenix Spirt was said to be a sword of great power to be wielded in the time of great need on Earth when evil would prey on the weak and innocent . But , the power within the Guardian Saber was to great for just a mere mortal man to wield , so , a trail was held to crown the one who would use the sword who was pure at heart and desired to use the sword for justice . The Trials consisted of the same idea as the task used to awaken the Shaman Spirits within the Shaman Warriors who walked in the Old Ways , but far to great for the weak and doubtful to take part . So , all sent their bravest to compete in the first Trials , but each one failed to obtain the Guardian Saber , all but one . A might warrior from the Land of Phoenix past the Trials that had best much better warriors than he ever was , but what made him different was his ability to stand up when everyone else around him was ready to fall . After the warrior gain the sword for his own , God put a mark on the sword which only allowed one who would follow in his bloodline to wield the sword as long as they pass the same trials he did . The Trials consist of two parts , one is the Trial of the Shamans , one warrior must face the elements of each Shaman Warrior taking in the basic powers of each one this will unlock the basic powers of the Guardian Saber . The second which can only be done if the heart of the warrior is willing is to perform a selfless act even if the act seems impossible and could lead to death , this second part is one that is left up to the warrior and can't be done by a physical approach , but one that lies deep within the soul which will awaken the true powers of the Guardian Saber . "_ Raven read outloud to the James and Chris who looked at her .

" Basic powers of the Shaman Warriors ? " Storm asked .

" It refers to the first powers that Shaman Warriors were able to use when the first awaken their powers . " Zacharai in the room with Salina .

" But , she ' s not awakening the elements within her , but facing them head on physically . " Salina said .

" How difficult are these trials ? " Chris asked .

" Many warriors in the past have died because of them , but normally they would walk into the trials lacking the heart to go through with it which is why only one within the bloodline of the warrior in the past who first wielded the sword can go through with trial and use the Guardian Saber . " Zacharai said .

" How do I know if I am apart of the bloodline of this warrior ? " Raven asked .

" The warrior ' s bloodline was prophesied to have at least one person to fight in war Earth has been apart of and through your father this has happen and soon even now you fight in the war against the Twelve Gates and the Twelve Demonic Princes . " Salina said .

" Dad was never in a war . " Raven said .

" No , but your Uncle was in Vietnam which means you still have at least one person in every generation of your father ' s side of the family in at least one war on Earth . One of your distant cousins now even fights in the wars today . " Salina said making Raven think of her cousin that ' s in Iraq at the moment .

" I believe you , but why didn ' t dad ever join the military seeing as he talk so much about grandpa in the Marines ? " Raven asked .

" Your dad injured his knee pretty bad playing high school football which stopped him from ever going into the military , but your uncle inlisted in the spring 1970 before the end of Vietnam and then shipped out after Christmas that same year . " Salina said .

" I see , " Raven said .

" Are you prepared to go through with the Trials ? " Zacharai asked .

" If it will allow me to stop the demons from harming the innocent then I will do what I must . " Raven showing them she wasn ' t backing down .

" Raven , " James said .

" James , I have to do this . " Raven said .

" I know , " James said .

" The good news is that Raven already has three elements of the Shaman with in her which means ten more to go . " Salina said .

" But that would mean they ' re thirteen Shaman Warriors and not just twelve , whose is the thirteenth Shaman ? " Storm asked .

" Chris , " Salina looked at the Wildcat .

" Me , but I am the Fallen Warrior and was tainted by the Twelve Princes . " Chris said confused until Micha behind him roared .

" Micha is the thirteenth Shaman Spirit and according to Michael he came to you not to long ago which means you ' ve be purified to the point to where you can now become partners with a Shaman Spirit and awaken the Shaman Powers within you . " Zacharia said .

" I understand . " Harris said .

" But , how are they ' re three Shaman Elements within me when I am the wielder of fire ? " Raven asked .

" Well , you have already your basic fire element since you ' ve have awaken your Shaman spirit already . " Zacharia explained .

" Yeah , I got that , but what about the other two ? " Raven asked .

" Well , Storm did use his Thunder Powers and his ability to manipulate the weather to remove the Pigmy Worm . " Salina reminded her .

" Oh yeah , " Raven remembering as she looked at Storm .

" Which means the Stallion Shaman Spirits element is in you now as well which could be why you are able to not just feel the emotions , but also physical response to his emotions as well . " Zacharia said .

" Like what you felt during Storm ' s task . " Salina said .

" You know about that ? " Raven asked .

" Dex and Aaron sent word trying to figure out what was happening with you , but everythings fine as long as you wear the amulet Salina gave Storm . It will protect you from physical responses , but still allow to feel his emotions . " Zacharai said .

" See we are connected in more ways than one , dear . " James said .

" Yeah , so , what is the third element already in me ? " Raven asked .

" Chris ' s Sabertooth Spirit . " Salina said .

" But , that is still new to me , so , how would she have part of my spirit in her ? " Chris asked .

" You healed her once years ago when you first met at the beach house . " Salina told him .

" I remember her healing from that , but I don ' t remember it being me that healed her . " Chris said .

" You wouldn ' t because neither one of you knew what truly happened back then outside of the actually experience that cause her to get hurt , but your feelings for Raven back then healed her . " Salina said .

" How do you know this and everything about what happened back then ? " Chris asked .

" Raphael , " Zacharia said .

" He told you , " Chris said .

" Yeah , he did , not to long ago as we have been trying to figure out the time frame between each Gate opening so we had to go back into your past when you first met Asmodai to be able to find the answers . " Salina said .

" Have you found out the time frame ? " Chris asked .

" Not yet , but we think that it will take less time between Sammael ' s layer and Lucifer ' s as each Gate acts as chain around the Twelfth Gate . We also believe that Lucifer ' s layer has Twelve locks on the Gate and as each one of the others Gates open it breaks the lock on Lucifers layer and once Sammael is free it will automatically unlock the last lock on the Twelfth Gate . As for the other Eleven Gates it takes time between them to unlock , but we ' re not sure how much time or if it changes between each Gate . " Zacharai said .

" I see , " Chris said as Raven start yawning .

" You tired ? " James asked .

" Dealling with Lilith ' s magical chant , Hydra , getting back here to the Den , and researching this Guardian Saber all in one day can definitely tire a girl out . " Raven said .

" How about you guys get some sleep especially Raven seeing as her Trials will start tomorrow and she needs her strength to deal with them . " Salina said .

" Sounds good , " Chris said as James took Raven upstairs and both of them went to bed for the night so Raven could recover her strength for the Trials tomorrow .

Chris came up not long after they did to check on them .

" Raven ' s asleep , " James said .

Chris looked at Raven curled up next to Storm asleep smiling at how peaceful she looked .

" So , did you really heal her ? " James asked .

" I guess I did , " Chris trying to remember .

" And what is this about a beach house ? " Storm asked .

" Its what I used in Alabama not long after the issues I dealt with at the hands of Asmodai in the Pit . " Chris said .

" Huh ? " James asked .

" After the night when Asmodai caused me to attack you in the locker room at the Impact Zone , the next morning I called Jarrett and told him that I was not resigning my contract with TNA in order to not endanger anyone else . Asmodai then made me pass out and lead me into the Pit where Lilith and Leviathan took a year to prepare my body to be Asmodai ' s vessel for the war between Heaven and Hell . After that year Asmodai brought me to the surface and eventually lead me to Mobile , Alabama , where he went to sleep in me and where I met Raven the first time . But , I also bought a beach house while I was there that was out of the way and could be used as a home until whatever was about to happen . " Chris said .

" And the incident that got Raven hurt ? " James asked looking at her .

" I think it had to do with me being in contact with Gabriel and Raphael at the time . The two felt like I could be their spy up until I sacrificed myself with the Dagger of the Fallen due to me being in contact with the demons . And for some reason I feel like Asmodai woke up temporarily or something and found out which caused him to go on a rampage and brought Levaithan ' s spiritual form up to the surface due to demonic symbols Asmodai had put down in the basement to allow him to do his job in preparing for the war . Raven happened to be their that night when Asmodai and Leviathan punished me for going against them and I think she ended up injured before Gabriel and Raphael intervened to stop it and for some reason I must of been able to heal her after the incident . But , I can ' t remember all of the details to what the actual incident was , Storm . " Chris said .

" She ' s been through so much already at the hands of the demons , I wonder how she will hand losing Salina when its that time ? " James questioned .

" She already feared being abandoned when I first met her and even with everything she has been through so far , I think she will definitely need you beside her when the end is near for Salina . " Chris said .

" I ' m not going anywhere . " Storm said kissing her forehead .

" Good , " Chris said .


	5. Icy Depths

_A/N: Is everyone finally ready for the next chapter of_ _ **Twelve Gates III : Rise of the Guardian**_ _? I know it has been awhile since the last time I have wrote anything especially for this story and I hope to be getting back to writing more soon ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own all of my OCs , the research on the supernatural and mythological creatures , and the story itself ._

Chapter 4 : Icy Depths

 **Late At Night - Nashville , Tennessee**

" Oh , it ' s been a long day , " Andy Douglas said miles away from the Wolverine ' s Den or the Ocean City still much unaware of what was happening in the world , but realizing how dark things seemed to be . Just a few days before all of the children on Earth had fallen asleep and then vanished making the world start searching for answers to what could have happened and much of the wrestling world seemed to be in a panic now as well .

" Just like all of the days lately , " Chase Stevens , Andy ' s partner said looking out at the rain coming down hard outside , food and water had begun to go scarce as well making the ones in Nashville getting even more scared as they rushed to the stores like the end of times was coming or something .

Andy and Chase were better known as the Naturals in the wrestling world , they were famous as one of the original tag teams of the early years of TNA , they fought against many of the best tag teams to ever compete in TNA including AMW , Triple X , Team Canada , Kazarian and Bentley , and many more that came through TNA during that time . The Naturals were even more famous as the team to hold the NWA Tag Team Championships three times during their time wrestling of TNA . But , things had taken the turn for the worse not just in the world , but also in the wrestling world as several wrestlers had gone missing some that were friends of theirs , some were talking about the missing wrestlers being connected to the food shortage and the missing children , so , even they were being looked at suspiciously .

" Where are my kids ? " A woman spotting them and recognizing them for being apart of the wrestling world .

" Whoa , lady , we don ' t want trouble , " Chase said as both of them backed up .

" Then give me my kids , " The woman said .

" We don ' t know where your kids are , ma ' am , " Andy tried to explain .

" Don ' t lie to me , I know you two are some of them wrestlers , so , give me my babies , back . " The woman said going to wack Andy with a stick before both of them took of to get away from the people and to not harm anyone trying to do something rash .

When they finally got to a safe place both of them were exhausted and even more depressed than usual .

" This is getting out of hand , " Andy said .

" Yeah , our friends are missing and we are getting blamed for kidnapping every child in the world , " Chase throwing a brick at one of the walls in the metal building they had taken shelter in causing a loud bang to go off .

" Chase , " Andy said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Someone has a temper . " said a familiar voice that made them turn to see Christopher Daniels of all people walking towards them .

" Daniels , " Andy and Chase said happy to see a friendly face .

" Sorry , to surprise you guys like this , but I have been given the task to recruit you guys just AJ and Kazarian who are off recruiting other wrestlers especially TNA Originals like ourselves. " Daniels said .

" Recruit , what are you talking about ? Daniels , what is going on ? First , we here that Wildcat has been in some accident , Storm and the others have gone missing , kids disappearing , food shortage all over , and now you show up here of all places ? " Chase asked .

" Everything will be explained once we get to the Impact Zone , but you guys have to trust me . There are somethings at work at the moment that has the whole world in trouble and we all need to help deal with it while our friends are finding the strength to fight the evil and darkness that is coming . " Daniels tried to explain .

" Man , you are talking crazy . " Andy said .

" Is he ? " A female voice said making all of them look at Lilith , now in her own human form , coming to them with imps and shades ready to take the three hostage .

" Lilith , " Daniels said .

" Look , if it isn ' t friends of Shamans and Fallen Warrior how touching . " Lilith said in her hypnotic voice .

" Ready to take you out , " Daniels said .

" We are ? " Andy and Chase asked both looking at the monsters in front of them and then at Daniels .

" Don ' t show them fear as it strengthens them and weakens us , " Daniels warned them .

" CD , you are a strange dude , " Chase said .

" Look , you guys are use to fighting in the ring , so , stand and fight now or else the effort Storm , Harris , and our other friends are taking to stop creatures like this will be in vain , now get it together , Naturals . " Daniels said as the demons attacked .

" Okay , we will fight , but we have no idea how to deal with them . " The Naturals going to help Daniels fight the demons , but before they could get to far angels filled the room taking care of the demons as the Archangel Gabriel came and fought with Lilith .

" So , they send you to rescue these vermin , the Great Messenger of God is going to face me the Witch of Hell , Sorceress of the Pit , First of the Twelve Princes of Hell , Guardian of the First Doorway of the Twelve Gates , what are you going to do against me , Gabriel ? " Lilith asked as the Naturals looked at Daniels wondering what was going on .

" They sent me to deliver a message that you should take back to Lucifer , Leviathan , and the rest of the Princes from Michael , he says cease what you are doing to the Lords world and everything will go back to normal without consequences . But , if you continue down this path then we will start the war to stop this and seal the gates back the hard way where you will face Creator ' s wrath , your choice . " Gabriel said .

" Let ' s get one thing straight , we are not stopping until everything belongs to the Twelve Princes and that includes Heaven , you see we are not going to be pushed into Pit along with these plague infested rats called humans . No , the demons will reign supreme and spread our influence through out the world until free will is the only thing that will remain on Earth . " The seductive voice of Asmodai said as he showed up to aid Lilith .

" Asmodai , " Lilith said .

" Lucifer sent me to aid you , " Asmodai said .

" Asmodai , we haven ' t had the pleasure of meeting since you gained human form . " Gabriel said .

" You mean since I quit wearing our favorite Cat , " Asmodai said .

" Since you started messing with our Lord ' s creation . " Gabriel replied as Lilith and Asmodai both attacked Gabriel who held them off , but the two on one was a little to much for him .

" What ' s the matter , Messenger , getting difficult ? " Lilith asked right as Asmodai was about to bring a blade down on Gabriel ' s neck the Archangel Raphael showed up pushing the two Princes back .

" You look like you could use some help , brother , " Raphael said .

" Might be nice , you three get out of here and get back to helping the cause , we have this fight against Lilith and Asmodai . " Gabriel said to Daniels and the Naturals .

" Right , Andy , Chase , " Daniels said as the three of them ran from the building into the Fallen Angel ' s car .

" Where are we going ? " Chase asked .

" You two have everything you need to go to the Impact Zone ? " Daniels asked .

" No , " Andy said .

" Then we will go and get what you guys need then head to the Impact Zone to start preparations to help with the Twelve Gates issue . " Daniels said .

" Twelve Gates ? Alright Daniels , it ' s time you started explaining what is going on with these monsters , demons , and now angels man . " Chase about ready to go off .

" Look calm down and I will explain everything on our way to the Impact Zone , Chase , " Daniels said .

After Daniels had taken the Naturals to where they could get things to go to the Impact Zone , the three left to go help the efforts against the Twelve Gates and the evil Princes . On the way Daniels explained everything that was going on with the Twelve Gates , Shamans , the Fallen Warrior , and everything else that had happened since the gates started opening .

" So , that ' s what happened ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , the other ' s felt it was necessary to save the children by putting them into a protective slumber until the Twelve Gates were locked up again as the children signify the future of Earth and human ' s survival . " Daniels explained .

" Is Wildcat really going back to the other side since this started ? " Chase asked concerned .

" Yeah , he is , " Daniels said .

" To think we may lose another friend because of this , " Andy looked at the two a little depressed .

" Someone who shared the ring with us on numerous occasions , helped to build both the foundation of TNA and the tag team division , and would come to our aid when ever we needed him , too . " Chase agreed sad at the thought of losing his friend .

" Yeah , are you guys going to be able to help us now that you know what ' s going on ? " Daniels asked .

" Without really knowing how to help , yeah , we are ready . " Andy said .

" We would never let our brother ' s down , CD , and we will stand and fight with you , " Chase agreeing with his partner .

" Good , " Daniels said just as Raphael appeared in the car .

" Whoa , " The Naturals both jumped in surprise as the archangel startled them .

" Relax , " Raphael sighed .

" How did it go with the demons ? " Daniels asked .

" They won ' t be bothering you for a little while , " Gabriel said from the back .

" But , they won ' t stay gone forever , " Raphael said .

" How many gates are open now ? " Daniels asked .

" Five ; Lilith , Leviathan , Asmodai , Molloch , and Charon have all been freed from their layers of Hell and now spread their evil sin throughout the world to bring it into ruin . Look outside at the atmosphere and the way the world is darkening , look at the fear and depression on the faces of the people , they strike out with rage and sorcery , some are consumed by lust and overcome with not caring for what is about to happen , and all that do care rush to find food before shortage of the supplies begin to go out and famine covers the world . These are dark times , dark time in the hands of the Twelve Princes as Lucifer prepares to make his presence and influence known , as the Dark Prince prepares to walk free of his cage in the Pit , all the we have to rest our hopes on now is that the Shamans and Fallen Warrior can close the Twelve Gates before things go to far . " Gabriel said as they looked at the sky noticing how it was beginning to darken unlike how it would cloud up during bad weather , this darkening felt wrong and evil like the light in the world was vanishing and evil had taken hold of the world .

" What can we do to help stop this ? " Andy asked .

" Stand and fight without fear and don ' t given in to the requests of the demons , give to those that will come to you in need and give them shelter if they ask for aid , right now giving to our brothers is the best thing to keep light and hope in the darkening world . " Raphael said .

" We will fight , " Chase said .

" Good , " Raphael said .

" I think it would be best to inform the Warriors of the new developments brewing , " Gabriel said disappearing .

" Continue on your course , " Raphael said before leaving himself .

" Five demons , we need to inform AJ and the ones at the Impact Zone of this , " Daniels sped up a little .

The Naturals looked at Daniels not knowing what to say or do as everything that they had seen so far was still all new to them .

 **Wolverine ' s Den**

Deep in the Wolverine ' s Den , Salina and Zacharai lead Raven , James , and Chris to a special ice pond in one of the far corners of the Den .

" What is this ? " James asked .

" These are the ice ponds that the ones in the Den use to fish for food . " Zacharai said .

" Ice fishing , " Chris said .

" Is a vary popular pastime in these parts , but that ' s not why we are here . " Salina said .

" I feel energy down at the bottom of the big pond , what is it ? " Raven looking down into the big pond at what appeared to be ruins of some kind .

" It ' s the basic ice energy that you will need to be able to wield the Guardian Saber and to be able to handle the powers I hold . " Salina said .

" So , this power here would be like Bobby ' s first powers ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , it would and it will be necessary for her to get this one before the next two as the ice powers in combination with the electrical energy of your powers over the weather , her own ability to wield fire , and the inner strength of the warrior that is the Sabertooth ' s spirit energy will aid her in getting the rest of the necessary powers she needs . " Salina explained as Raven , Storm , and Harris looked at each other and then Salina .

" What must I do to get this power ? " Raven asked .

" There ' s an item in the ruins below the ice water , a very large ice crystal that will give you the powers of ice . In order for you to obtain this crystal and get those powers is for you to retrieve it by braving the depths of icy water and go into the ruins facing whatever is inside and coming back with the powers of ice within you . " Salina explained .

" But , won ' t she freeze ? " Storm asked .

" Not with the powers already in her , " Zacharai said .

" The fire within me from the Phoenix Shaman Spirit will keep me from freezing in the ice water . " Raven said .

" Precisely , " Salina said .

" What will I find when I go inside the ruins besides the crystal ? " Raven asked .

" A test to see if you are worthy to take the ice crystal and the powers it contains for your own . " Zacharai said .

" Sounds like she must figure it out on her own much like the Shamans have to figure out the tasks on their own . " Harris said .

" She does , " Salina said .

Raven looked a little tenative at first to swim through the freezing water in the ice pond to the ruins , but her hand gripped the lockets around her neck as she looked down remembering that one of these lockets contained the pictures of her brothers knowing what would happened to them , her dad , and everyone else she cared about in the world if she didn ' t do what she should to protect the innocent .

" Fine , I will do this , " Raven securing her weapons and gear before jumping into the cold water and going down to the depths towards the ruins .

" Good luck , " Storm thought to himself watching her go .

 **Ocean City**

After waking up in the Ocean City and having breakfast before heading out, the large group heading towards Amy ' s task was walking through the underwater city in awe that they were not being drowned and that they could breath here .

" It doesn ' t make much sense , " Jay said .

" What doesn ' t ? " Adam asked .

" How are we not being drowned or how is it we are able to breath underwater ? " Jay asked .

" A special barrier surround both the Ocean City and Atlantis that holds back the water keeping it from killing the people living there . " Glen explained .

" Is this anything like the magical barrier used to protect the Sky Fortress from toxic air ? " Jay asked .

" It is possible , " Mark said as Glen looked at Jay impressed .

" What ? " Jay asked the big man .

" I ' m impressed with your ability to remember all of that about the Sky Fortress , Jay . " Glen said making Jericho and Adam snicker .

" Maybe I ' m curious and interested in my Shaman Spirit , Glen , " Jay suggested with sophistication .

" There is the Captain ' s charming personality . " Adam said .

" Charming ? " Matt and Jeff asked .

" I was being sarcastic , Hardys , " Adam shock his head .

" You guys are not being very nice , " Jay said .

" Cry me a river , " Jericho said .

" Why do you want a river when you have an ocean all around you ? " Jay asked .

" There went the intelligence , " Jericho said as Adam sighed .

" Well , you can truly say that Jay never let us down . " Jeff said .

" Jeff speaks the truth , " Matt agreed .

Mark shook his head at the banter in the group looking at Aaron after the long conversation they had about leaving the issues between Raven and Salina go before Raven got back with AMW and to quit taking his anger out on everyone .

" Are we looking for anything in particular to get from her to Atlantis and the Guardians of the Sea ? " Bobby asked .

" We are looking for a tunnel of a sorts that leads to Atlantis from Ocean City , " Aaron said .

" A submerged tunnel ? It sounds futuristic , like something out of a movie . " Amy said .

" Atlantis and the Ocean City was once leading cities in technological growth and it ' s still possible that the advanced technology carried on even after they both sunk , but it is stil a place of nature instead industry . " Aaron said .

" So while possibly embracing technology they still valued the Old Ways of the Shamans ? " Adam asked .

" Yes , Atlantis had ways of getting around much like we do today with cars and trains , but predates any type of car manufacturer or the technology we know that would be necessary for these ways of traveling today . " Aaron explained .

" Like this tunnel ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes , like the tunnel , " Aaron answered .

" You guys are deep underwater , " Gabriel appearing on one of the broken pieces of an old building .

" Gabriel ? " Bobby asked .

" That ' s me , " Gabriel said .

" You are the archangel that help Harris , " Jay said .

" Yes , I am , " Gabriel answered .

" What can we do for you ? " Mark asked .

" I came to give you information that the Twelve are trying to force the next two Gates open at the same time . " Gabriel said .

" What ? " Aaron asked a little shocked at the development .

" They recently tried to take two hosts for the next two Princes waiting to be revealed , but was stopped in the process , " Gabriel said .

" Who are we expecting to come out next ? " Jericho asked .

" Mammon and Balan , the Six and Seventh Gate of the Twelve Gates , " Glen said .

" And they represent what ? " Matt asked .

" Mammon is the Demon of Envy and Balan is the Demon of Greed , they kind of go hand in hand if you ask me , so , it would make since that they would try to free them at the same time . " Mark said .

" Envy and Greed to follow Famine , meaning that people would try to force their way into getting the only food supplies through whatever means necessary . " Adam said .

" So , who did the demons try to use as the host for these two Princes waiting to break free of the layers ? " Jericho asked .

" Some of you would know them as the Naturals , " Gabriel said getting a look from Bobby .

" Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens , what is with the Twelve Princes and going after those that have a place in the wrestling world ? " Bobby asked .

" It ' s probably the strength you carry within you , wrestlers are strong individuals with healthy body types unless you account for the injuries , perfect for your profession and ideal to be a host for demons if you allow them enter into you or if they decide to take you by force like with Harris . " Gabriel explained .

" You know this could be a jab at AMW as well , " Jay said .

" Why would you say that ? " Beth asked .

" Because they are close friends with the Naturals , have been for years . " Bobby said .

" Who are they ? " Glen asked .

" Andy and Chase are two more of the TNA Originals and one of the original tag teams in TNA , they helped to build a locker room and foundation in TNA that still stands to this day and they helped to build a tag team division that still stands strong as well . They had a fierce rivalry back in the early years of TNA with AMW that would lead to the first Six Sides of Steel being invented and too many more memorable matches , but these rivalries would also lead to tight bond and friendship AMW and the Naturals have to this day . " Bobby said .

" Sounds familiar , " Adam said .

" To the rivalry we had back in the day alongside of Team 3D that lead all six of us to becoming friends . " Jeff said .

" We dominated the tag team division in WWE , " Jay said .

" We were the tag team division in WWE , " Matt said .

" Are you guys forgetting that you had the New Age Outlaws and Too Cool along with you guys as well ? " Jericho asked .

" Nope , " The four answered .

" Have you given this information to Raven and AMW yet ? " Bobby asked .

" Not yet , but I can give it to them , I take it they are in the Wolverine ' s Den due to the last of Salina ' s days grow nearer . " Gabriel said .

" Yes , they are , " Aaron said still a little bitter at the issues between him and Raven about Salina .

" Let go of your anger , " Gabriel warned Aaron before leaving to tell Raven and AMW about the new issues .


End file.
